Eyes of the God
by Arch Fear
Summary: During an attack, Naruto succumbs into darkness. Witnessing the death of the only one who cared of him,he unlocks the Rinnegan. Dark!God-like!Naruto x Harem! First Fic
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

**October 10 Konohagakure no Sato**

Naruto Uzumaki is running for his life. Behind him is a mob, some of the people have pitchforks, some have knives and some have swords. Taking a left turn, he heard some people shout "Die! Demon". He took a right turn and he saw people in front of him.

"You cannot escape you demon!" one of them said.

"Please, I did not do anything to you."

"YOU KILLED OUR LOVED ONES! THEN YOU'VE GOT THE NERVE TO SAY YOU'RE INNOCENT! I am going to kill you!" the man punched him in the stomach and Naruto bent over from the pain. He was knocked unconscious as one of the men kicked him in the head. One of the men bent over and picked up the unconscious boy.

"Let's bring him in town square." the leader of the group said. The mob cheered with shouts of "Finally the demon will die by our hands!"

"The demon lover is there already, we will torture her in front of the demon" one of them said.

Little did they know that they would not see another day.

Kakashi Hatake has just returned from an S-ranked mission. When he finished reporting, he went to Naruto's apartment to see if his sensei's son is fine. When he arrived there he was shocked to find that

he is not there. "_It's dark already, he is usually at his apartment at this time. That means there is another attack_." Kakashi's eyes widened at that thought. He went off to look for his sensei's son,hoping that he is fine.

**Somewhere in Konoha**

Kakashi looked around and saw dead bodies everywhere. But what shocked him is the crater in the middle of the street. The crater is 30 feet wide and 15 feet deep. In the middle of the crater, lay an unconcious boy. Kakashi walked nearer to the said boy and took a look. What he saw shocked him.

The boy's body is mangled with his limbs bent in impossible angles. The boy's blond hair confirmed that this boy is Naruto.

"_Damn! I have to hurry or he might die."_ Without hesitaion Kakashi vanished in a swirl of leaves.

**Konoha Hospital**

Kakashi hurried into the hospital. He went into the receptionist and said "Get me Dr. Kitano! Tell him it

is an emergency!"

"Yes, ANBU-sama" replied the nurse.

"_The Hokage is not going to like this."_

**Author's Note: This is my first story so if there are improvement and suggestions are welcome.**

**Please review!**

**Deathbid out!**

**As of May 14 the prologue has been updated. Chapter 1 is currently halfway done.**


	2. The Awakening

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, if I did I would be rich.  
**

**Chapter 1:** The Awakening

**Hokage Tower**

Sarutobi Hiruzen sat peacefully in his chair in his office. He is thinking about a way to deal with paperwork_"I finally got a break from this accursed paperwork. Damn you Minato, why did you have to make me Hokage again?" _Sometimes, he blames himself for not asking the Yondaime his secret for dealing with paperwork. His musings were interrupted when an ANBU wearing a dog mask entered.

"Hokage-sama! Naruto's been attacked." the ANBU said.

"_Shit! That is the third time this month."_

"Kakashi, how is he?"

"He is currently at his private room in the hospital. There is another thing, Hokage-sama." Kakashi hesitated a bit before continuing. "When I arrived, all of his attackers were dead and there is a crater in the middle of the street. In the middle of the crater, I found Naruto unconscious."

"Thank you Kakashi for informing me. Let's go to the hospital." They then took off to the hospital.

**Konoha Hospital;Naruto's Private room**

In one of the hospital's ICU wards, Naruto is making his recovery there. He has bandages in his face, arms and legs. The room was silent, the only noise is the beeping of the hearty monitor.

"What is his condition?" Hiruzen asked the doctor, worry etched in his face, in the observation room outside Naruto's room.

"He has cracked skull, five broken ribs, his limbs are broken, and his right lung has collapsed." Dr. Kitano said. "It is a miracle that he has survived but it is probably because of his healing factor."

"How long will he be in coma?" Kakashi inquired.

Dr. Kitano turned his head to Kakashi. "Honestly, I don't know how long he will out. He might not wake up at all." Hiruzen and Kakashi was shocked by that

A female nurse entered the room holding a folder. " Dr. Kitano, here are a result of the test you conducted an hour ago."the nurse said, handing the folder to the doctor. He took the folder and opened it. "According to the results, there is a high chance that he will recover." He read further on the report.

"His wounds seems to have closed up." Kakashi and Hiruzen both sighed in relief.

"Kakashi, you are dismissed." Hiruzen said, taking a seat.

"_Naruto, I hope you are fine. I have to go back to the tower. I am sure that the paperwork has piled up again."_ Hiruzen then left without a word.

**Naruto's Mindscape**

Naruto found himself in a sewer. He noticed that this sewer has pipes in the walls and there is ankle-high water. _"How did I get here? I should find a way out of here." _Naruto thought. He walked down the length of the sewer. After what it seemed an hour, he found a cage with big bars with a paper with the kanji for 'seal' on it. _"Interesting, what is Konoha hiding here?"_ He walked nearer to the cage but was surprised by what he saw in the cage. Inside the cage, there is a 50 story tall fox with 9 tails swishing behind it.** "So my vesse-"** the fox paused surprised. **" Y-y-you have the R-rinnegan!"** the fox said in a booming, demonic voice.

" Who are you and what is the Rinnegan?" Naruto asked.

"_**This kid has his eyes. I never thought I will see that again." **_**" I am the ****Great Kyuubi No Kitsune!"**

"That's impossible! The Yondaime killed you!"

"**Do you seriously believe that crap? It's impossible to kill a bijuu through human means so he did the next best thing, he summoned the Shinigami and sealed me inside his own son!" **

Naruto was shocked by this information. "I-i-inside me? In h-his own s-son? That means the Y-yondaime is my father?

"**Are you dumb? Do you want me repeat that again?"**

"B-but w-why me?"

"**Your father wouldn't ask parents to have their children be turned into Jinchuriki so he used his newborn son. But I'm impressed I expected you to think that you're a demon in light of that information"**

"That's silly, if I'm you then I shouldn't be talking to you?" He was no longer stuttering as he became comfortable with this.

"**Nice thinking there kit and I think you have another question that you want to ask."**

"Why are we in this sewer if you're sealed inside me and what is the Rinnegan?"

"**This sewer is your mindscape and to answer your second question, the Rinnegan is the Kekkei Genkai of the Rikudo Sennin, who is the founder of modern day ninjutsu. It gives you five elemental affinities and gravity manipulation.**

"Gravity Manipulation?"

"**It allows you to repel or attract objects to you."**

"Whoa! It is a powerful Kekkei Genkai indeed. If I have it, does that mean I am related to the Rikudo Sennin?"

" **You have to ask the Sandaime Hokage if you want to know as I am not sure about that."**

"What other abilities does it have?"

"**I am not sure about, you have to find about it in the future."**

"Why did you attack Konoha?"

"**I was put under a Genjutsu and I was forced to attack Konoha."**

"Who did it?"

"**Kit, that is a question that will be answered next time as it is time for you to wake up. I can sense that they're worried about you."**

"I will see you next time, Kyuubi" Naruto said as he faded out form his mindscape.

In his cage, Kyuubi suddenly realized something. _**"Damn! I forgot to ask him to change the mindscape!"**_

**Author's Note:**

**At last I'm done, it might be short but the next chapter will be long.**

**Reviews will be appreciated.**

**Deathbid out!**


End file.
